New Girl
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: A story where Kim is the new kid. Horrible summary, but the story is better! Or at least I hope you think so!
1. First Day

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story! If you're wondering what happened ot Kickin it with Romeo & Juliet, I deleted. I'm sorry but I was at a total writer's block, and I could not get out of it. I hope you guys like it and excuse my excessive use of the word 'say' and 'says'.  
**

_[Kim]_

I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of Seaford High. I walked in with my flats making a faint tapping on the linoleum floor.

This was my third new school in four months. I was determined to make this time better. My dad's company moves him around a lot, but he promised me we're going to stay here until I graduate college. If I'm going to be stuck here for the next four years of my life, I better make a good first impression.

My schedules was clenched in my hand, only slightly crumpled.

_1st period- Drama _

it read. I took another deep breath and headed off to what I believed was the drama room.

* * *

I hear screaming from outside the door and was inclined to wait for second period. I push myself, though. I walk in and everyone starts staring at me. I gulp.

The drama teacher looke at me. **(A/N: Just imagine the music teacher from Lemonade Mouth.)**

"Sit," she orders. Her voice was so commanding I was inclined to sit on the floor. I thought that would be a little smart, so I took an open seat next to a kid with shaggy brown hair. He smiled at me, which I returned.

"Name," the drama teacher said pointing at me.

"K-Kim Crawford," I say shakily as I tried my best to sit up straight.

Her mood changed instantly."Well Kim," she says sweetly," I hope we'll have a great rest of the year with you joining us." But then her mood changed again."But if you make me mad, I will be your living nightmare," she says sternly. I nod.

"Well Kim you came just in time. We're short one person. You'll be paired with-" she took a look at her clipboard"-Jack for the rest of the year. Jack's the one sitting right next to you."

"Practice your skits, and some of you will be performing in front of us after class," she says and walks over to her desk doing who knows what.

I turn to Jack.

"So," I say with my hands on my lap," I guess we're partners."

"I guess we are," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm Jack Brewer, third-degree black belt," he says as he offers his hand.

"My, my, don't we like to gloat," I say jokingly.

"I admit, that was a little conceited. But when you're the only third-degree black belt, it gives you a few bragging rights," he admits.

"Well not anymore. I'm Kim Crawford, the newest third-degree black belt of Seaford High," I say with a smile.

"Really? Well Kim, you should join the Bobby Wasabi dojo. It's probably the most 'unique' dojo there is. But it's a blast." He offers.

"I just might," I say and bite my lip, a bad habit of mine.

"Jack and Kim! I hear a lot of talking and no acting!" the drama teacher yells without looking up.

"How does she know what acting sounds like?" I ask confused.

"Mrs. Bruner? It's just something she can do. She seems a bit scary but she's really cool," Jack explains.

"I'll take your word for it." I say, blushing slightly.

"Jack! Kim!" Mrs. Bruner yells.

We both murmur sorry.

"Um, so what's our skit?" I ask nervously.

"Well I was working with Stevie Baskara **(A/N: I couldn't resist!)** but she moved to California. We were doing a modern-take on Romeo & Juliet," Jack answers.

"Okay. So are you Romeo, or Juliet?" I say teasingly, which gets a laugh out of Jack and I think I even saw Mrs Bruner's lip waver a little.

Just then the bell rings. I couldn't believe a whole hour passed that fast. It feels like I just got here.

"Practice your skits at home! We'll be performing soon!" Mrs. Bruner yells over the clatter of chairs and backpacks.

I pick up my stuff and am about to head for door when I stop dead in my tracks.. I have no idea where my next class. I spin around, hoping someone is still her and can help. Fortunately, Jack is still here. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack, I'm sorta lost and I was wondering if-"

"No worries Kim, I was new before too. I'll help you find your classes," he says with a genuine smile which I can't help but return.

"Here, hand me your schedule," he says. I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out a slip of paper, crumpled more than I remember.

"Now way," Jack says as he stares at the paper in disbelief.

"What?" I say worried.

"Your schedule matches mine exactly," he says not taking his eyes of the paper. Finally, he snaps out of it.

"Well, then you won't be needing this anymore," Jack says as he crumples up the paper and throws it into the wastebasket.

"I know my schedule better than the back of my hand," he explains.

"But I was supposed to show that to all of my teachers," I say worriedly.

"Oh," Jack says with a shocked expression. He walks over the wastebasket and is about to put his hand in when I yell 'Stop!'

He looks at me in confusion.

"I was only joking," I say a smile creeping onto my face. I worry for a minute that he'll be mad, but he breaks into a grin instead.

"Nice one. but I'll be getting you back soon," he says mischievously.

"I wouldn't count on it. I'm a black-belt, remember?" I remind him.

"But I am too," he shoots back.

"But you have too much boy-ego-pride to hit a girl," I says with a satisfied smirk.

I see him about to say something, but then he stops dead in his tracks. I know I've won.

He walks out the door and I follow him. This is gonna be a great four years of my life.

**So how was that? Please review, I love getting your feedback, whether good or bad. Also, I want ot apologize again about the excessive use of the word 'say' and 'says'. I could literally not think of any other words. The next chapter will be about Kim meeting Jerry, Eddie, Milton & Rudy.**

**R&R**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!~**


	2. French & Just Friends

**I'm back with chapter 2! But first I want to say how much I appreciate all of your reviews. 11 reviews for one chapter! You guys seriously rock! I reread the chapter and I noticed it had A LOT of spelling mistakes, so I hope you'll forgive for doing that. I was kind of in a rush, and I wasn't checking. I might not be updating for a while because I'm starring in a play that I'm also writing so it's been a little hectic. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

_[Kim]_

As Jack and I weaved our way through the mob of students, we quickly found ourselves at the door of a classroom with 'French' written in fancy letters.

"Okay," I say before we entered," should I be scared or happy?"

"Hard to say," Jack replies," Madame Roella is pretty moody."

"That really helps," I say sarcastically. Jack just shrugs and opens the door for me, which I think is very sweet of him.

About 20 or so people are scattered around the classroom chatting with their friends. They don't acknowledge our presence. Jack and I nab seats in the third row from the front. Once Jack and I sit down, I hear a group of girls break into giggles and whispers, but Jack doesn't seem to notice.

"Well it looks like somebody's got a fan club," I say to Jack. He looks at me confused, so I gesture to the group of giggling girls.

"Those are just some girls who think I'm cool 'cause I do karate," he explains," but they couldn't tell a back-flip from a front-flip."

I'm about to say something else, but who I'm guessing is Madam Roella walks in. Everyone goes quiet and there's an eerie sense of silence around the room.

Madam Roella looks at each of the students, until her eyes finally rest on me.

"Who are you?" she asks squarely.

I gulp. I always get nervous when introducing myself to new teachers. Luckily, Jack senses this and answers for me.

"This is Kim," he says," and she's new."

"Do you know any French Kim?" Madam Roella asks.

I stand up bravely and answer,"Oui je parle un peu de français et d'allemand aussi. Mon allemand est un peu rouillé, mais mon français est superbe. Je l'ai prise depuis la deuxième année."

She narrows her eyes at me and then says," Honey, I'm from the South. I don't know what in the world you just said," with a heavy southern accent.

"So Kim, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," she says.

All eyes are one me. I gulp for the hundredth time this day.

"Well my name's Kim, and I'm from Georgia-"

"Finally! Another southern girl. I was starting to get lonely," Madam Roella interrupts, which induces a chorus of laughs. I notice a few guys staring at me, and I rolly my eyes.

"Anything to add, Kim?" Madam Roella asks.

I smile broadly and say," And I'm also a black belt in karate," which causes the boys to look the other way. When I sit back down, I notice Jack is smirking. I playfully punch him in the shoulder.

For the remainder of class, we watch a movie in French, which I completely understand but hardly remember.

When the bell rings, Jack and I are about to head out the door, but Madam Roella calls me to her desk. Jack promises he waits for me, and I walk back confused.

"You and Jack just met today, right?" she asks. I nod.

"Has he asked you to be your girlfriend yet?" she asks. This catches me off-guard.

"What?! Of course not! Why would he?" I say a little loudly.

"Sweetie, Jack looks at you differently than he looks at every girl. He smiles every time he sees you. A real genuine smile. It's the way my brother looks at his wife," she says.

"Jack and I just met, and we're just friends," I reply.

"You may say that, but I know Jack wants you two to be something more," she says with a wink.

"Anyhow," she says as if we never had a conversation," isn't it about time you get to class?" I nod and walk towards the door.

"Wait," she says before I leave. I look at her. "Jack's waiting for you isn't he," she says with a smile. I smile back and walk out the door.

True to his word, Jack is waiting for me.

"If we're late to English, our cover story is that you're the new kid and I was showing you around," he tells me.

"Sounds good. Partly because I am a new kids and you really were showing me around," I reply with a smirk.

As we're walking Jack asks me," What did Madam Roella want to see you about anyway?"

"Oh," I say," Nothing. Nothing at all."

**I know I said that in this chapter she would meet the gang, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. I hope you guys will forgive me.  
**

***Just a little note, if you want to see more of something in the story, just review and I'll try my hardest to include. Just nothing inappropriate, because it's rated K and I would like to keep it that way.  
**

***Who else saw the new Kickin' It episode promo? I thought it was really funny and I can't wait to spot out the Kick moments and annoy the heck out my brother while doing it. **

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!~**


End file.
